New Family 2 capitulo 9
by creppylover
Summary: jejejejeje,me extrañaron? aqui el cap 9 :D tema de hoy:SUPERHEROES


**CAP 9 BITCHES :P...PARA LOS FANS DE CORNEY,AQUI VA A VER UN POQUITIN,PERO EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO VA A VER MUCHO CORNEY :DDDDDD.**

**DISFRUTEN Y QUE SUS PRECIADOS OJOS VÍRGENES ESTÉN A SALVO X3.**

**AH Y ESTE CAP. HACE REFERENCIA AL CAPITULO EN DONDE GROJBAND SE VUELVEN SUPERHEROES.**

**SI ME EQUIVOQUE EN LOS NOMBRES OH EN EL DIALOGO QUE DICEN,PUES MANDEME UN QUE,TODOS LOS 24 OH 23 EPIOSDIOS LOS ESCRIBI ANTES DE QUE SALIERA GROJBAND AH CN AQUI EN MÉXICO,YO LOS HABIA VISTO EN YOUTUBE PERO LOS EPISODIO ESTABAN EN INGLES Y ...SE MUCHO INGLES PERO NO SABIA COMO ESCRIBIR SUS NOMBRES Y EL DIALOGO XDDDD.**

**ASI QUE...SOLO ME SE EL NOMBRE DE COREY Y KIN EN ESPAÑOL MENOS LA DE LANEY Y KON ASI QUE ELLOS DOS,SUS NOMBRES DE SUPER HEROES ESTARÁN EN INGLES :PPPP**

* * *

**Cap9:otra vez superhéroes**

**-En el Garaje-**

Los chicos estaban practicando,Lenny estaba agarrando el micrófono,Carrie con la Guitarra,Kin en el teclado,Kon en la batería y Laney en el bajo,Corey estaba viéndolos nada mas,Carl los estaba grabando y Clare estaba hablando por teléfono.

_**[Lenny]**_

_**I would say I'm sorry**_  
_**If I thought that it would change your mind**_  
_**But I know that this time**_  
_**I have said too much, been too unkind**_

_**I try to laugh about it**_  
_**Cover it all up with lies**_  
_**I try to laugh about it**_  
_**Hiding the tears in my eyes**_  
_**'Cause boys don't cry**_  
_**Boys don't cry**_

_**I would break down at your feet**_  
_**And beg forgiveness, plead with you**_  
_**But I know that it's too late**_  
_**And now there's nothing I can do**_

_**So I try to laugh about it**_  
_**Cover it all up with lies**_  
_**I try to laugh about it**_  
_**Hiding the tears in my eyes**_  
_**'Cause boys don't cry**_  
_**Boys don't cry**_

_**I would tell you that I loved you**_  
_**If I thought that you would stay**_  
_**But I know that it's no use**_  
_**That you've already gone away**_

_**Misjudged your limits**_  
_**Pushed you too far**_  
_**Took you for granted**_  
_**I thought that you needed me more**_

_**Now I would do most anything**_  
_**To get you back by my side**_  
_**But I just keep on laughing**_  
_**Hiding the tears in my eyes**_  
_**'Cause boys don't cry**_  
_**Boys don't cry**_  
_**Boys don't cry...**_

Corey:buen trabajo chicos..

Carl:_(termina de grabar)_parecen superhéroes chicos superhéroes musicales

Kon:oigan,¿recuerdan cuando fuimos superhéroes?

Laney:como olvidarlo

Carrie:parecían tontos disfrazados así

Corey:éramos parte del show de la fiesta del hermano menor de Nick y todos creían que éramos superhéroes y no teníamos mas remedio que seguirles la corriente

cuando nos pedían ayuda,las cosas que nos obligaban a hacer eran algo...tontas.

Lenny:Nosotros lo vimos en las noticias,esos trajes enserio eran ridículos

Corey:pero si yo mismo los cosí •n•

Carrie:jajajaja ya tranquilo Corey.,digo,Riffin...el punto es que al menos eso ya paso.

Clare:_(colgando el teléfono)_chicos el alcalde llamo y quiere que TODOS los integrantes de los GrojBand vayan a verlo en su oficina.

Corey:eh a que horas?

Clare:justo...¡ahora!,¡vámonos!_(todos salen corriendo)_

**-En la Oficina del alcalde Mellow-**

Ellos estaban sentados en el sillón mientras el alcalde estaba en su escritorio.

Alcalde:bien,¿ saben para que los llame?

Clare:eh me llamo a mi...

Alcalde:silencio,bueno_(saca la foto de su mamá)_ mi mamá y yo nos acabamos de enterar que la fiesta de mi nieta Sofía es este sábado y pues me encargaron a mi traer a alguien para entretenerlos..

Corey:quiere que toquemos en una fiesta para su sobrina?

Alcalde:que?,no no no no no ,quiero que hagan un show de superhéroes,como la vez pasada.

Todos:esta bromeando!?

Laney:no quiero ser de nuevo un falso superhéroe!

Corey:si..

Mellow:_(se arrodilla enfrente de ellos)_porfavor si no le doy algo que entretenga a mi nieta su mamá va a asesinarme!

Corey:ehhh.._(lo ve llorar)_deacuerdo..Deacuerdo nos vestiremos de superhéroes!

Mellow:gracias Corey...quiero que TODOS se vistan de superhéroes este sábado en la alcaldía a las 4:30pm..

Corey:..si...

AlcaldeNANCY!_(una mujer morena,gorda,vestida de secretaria,agarra a los GrojBand y los saca a la calle)_

Corey:bien nosotros ya tenemos los disfraces,faltan ustedes(_dice mientras se levanta y apunta a Carrie,Lenny,Clare y a Carl)_

Carrie,Lenny,Clare y Carl:disculpa!?

Laney:si, ustedes deben de encontrar disfraces de superhéroes tan tontos cono los nuestros...

Carrie:bien...nos vemos en el Garaje Disfrazados

**(LOOKING FOOL COSTUMES TRANSITION)**

**-En el ía globos y juegos para niños de 8 oh 9 años.-**

Corey,Laney,Kin y Kon ya tenian sus disfraces y estaban detrás del escenario.

Corey:ya casi es nuestro turno,ojalá salgan a tiempo Carrie y los demás

Mellow:y ahora con ustedes ¡the Justice Band!_-el telón se abre y aparece un humo morado-_

Corey:en un mundo donde no había nada de música un par de superhéroes cambiaron todo eso,ellos eran.._(el humo se dispersarse y aparecen Corey,Laney Kin y Kon disfrazados) _La banda de la justicia!-_los niños gritan_

Kin:yo soy! **Screecules****gran **dios de los sonidos!-_apunta a una fuente de chocolate y cubre a 2 niños de chocolate_

Niños:yeiy!

Kon:yo soy **Beep Bot**destruyo el mal con mis percursiones !-_toca los tambores dando fuertes sonidos rompiéndole los dientes a los niños_

Niños:yeiy!

Laney:yo soy **Livewire**una nijna verde donde no quieres enredarte con ella-_de su bajo de estrella saca un lazo y agarra la lata de soda de un niño y se lo da a Corey._

Corey:y yo soy vocalista Man,fiel líder de la banda de la justicia _(toma la soda) _y encontramos a unos nuevos superhéroes que quizás tal vez les agraden...-_una bola de humo verde aparece y revela a Carrie,Clare,Lenny y a Carl.._

…

…

Corey:ehem...

Carrie:eh?,ah si...soy em...BlueGirl!,defiendo el mundo con mi moño bumerán!_(ella tenia un moño grande y Azul fuerte en vez de su gorro,un traje ninja color azul como el de laney,ella tomo su moño boomerang lo lanzo y luego regreso a su mano)_

Lenny:yo soy...emm spider boy!,y atrapo a los villanos con mis redes pegajosas _(el estaba vestido como el hombre araña negro pero en vez de una mascara completa tenia la mascara que nada mas le tapan los lanzo una telaraña y le quito el pastel a un niño)_

Clare:yo soy ...Gothic clown,con mi enorme mazo mando a los villanos volando!_(dice en su tono motona ella estaba vestida igual a Harley Quinn solo que de color negro y gris)_

Carl:y yo soy Gum Boy pegado al peligro! _(levaba un disfraz del hombre chicle(como el de la CQ)_

Corey:y juntos somos!,The Justice Band!-_todos los niños aplauden _

Niña:AAAHHH!_(todos voltean)_Hay 3 Cucarachas en mi rebanada de pastel,¡ que asco!

Corey:Gothic clown rápido as algo

...

...

...

Clare:que?,ah,si,yo ,claro!_(saca su mazo agarra la rebanada de pastel llena de cucarachas la pone en el suelo y lo aplasta con su mazo_-problema resuelto...

Corey:eso fue sencillo...

Laney:no tan sencillo cuando tengas que cantar frente todo el ayuntamiento

Corey:es verdad!,no tengo mi canción!

Alcalde:que dijiste?

Corey:nada!,jejejeje ...ehh...BLUE GIRL HAY UN BALON ATRAPADO EN ESE ARBOL!

Carrie:_(ve arriba del árbol)_cual Balón?

Corey:.._(toma el balón de un niño lo patea y se atora en el árbol)_ahí!

Carrie:hmm.._(se quita su moño lo lanza al árbol la pelota se cae el niño lo atrapa y el moño regresa a su mano y se lo pone)_

Niño:_(ve a lado del alcalde)_el alcalde esta en problemas!

Lenny:_(el voltea y ve a un yunke colgando arriba de el)_oh no no lo hará!_(lanza una telaraña de sus manos toma el yunke y lo acerca a el pero no calculo bien y se pego con el yunke dejandolo inconsciente y con un diente salido y un ojo morado y la mascara rota,pero el yunke que tenia al lado se balanceo y callo en su cara aplastando a Lenny)_

Corey:auch eso debió doler...pero debo de admitir que...eso fue...gracioso ..

Laney:core el puede estar lastimado!_(saca el cordón de su bajo estrella envuelve el Yunke y lo lanza al aire)_gothic clown golpeado!

Clare:ok!_(golpea a Corey con el mazo)_

Laney:no a el!,al Yunke!_(apunta al yunke que cae del cielo lentamente)_

Kin:wow no puedo creer lo lento que va...

Clare:oh si,claro.._(salta al cielo y golpea al yunke mandándolo lejos)_

Laney:_(se agacha al lado de Lenny y toma su cabeza poniendo celoso a Corey que aun estaba en el suelo)_estas bien Lens?

Lens:pero mami no quiero ir a la escuela!_(le escupe en la cara)_

laney:okey lo perdimos =_=_(suelta su cabeza)_

Lenny:_(se sube a su espalda)_quiero quedarme aquí contigo y ayudarte en la cocina_(besa su mejilla dejándola con babas)_

Laney:_(Tratando de quitarse a Lenny de encima)_Larry bájate!_(antes de que pudiera decir algo Lenny fue lanzado al aire por un mazo,pero no era Clare quien lo lanzo si no Corey)_

Corey:y no vuelvas hasta que estés normal!_(apunta al cielo)_

Laney:no tenias que lanzarlo tan fuerte..

Corey:ey se lo merecía..

Laney:el pobre ya estaba muy lastimado

Corey:pues deberías de escoger mejor a tus amigos,unos que no estén locos

Laney:bromeas no?...

Corey:..eh..oh ya...aun así deberías de escoger mejor a tus amigos

Laney:puedes dejar eso? pareces mi novio..

Corey:oye eso dolió..

Laney:que intentas decir?

Corey:ehh.._(se sonroja)_pues...

Carrie:chicos no quiero interrumpir pero..(_señala a los niños Laney y Corey voltean luego los saludan nerviosamente)_

Corey:y así concluye la obra de novios ridículos jejejeje... _**(N/A:no,no son novios XDDD...aun X3)**_

Los niños aplauden confusamente.

Corey:emm y ahora iremos a salvar a mas ciudadanos!_(ellos salen corriendo pero fueron detenidos por el alcalde)_

Alcalde:alto ahí Corey tienes que cantar la canción que prometiste

Corey:canción?,yo no prometí una canción?_(voltea y mira a Clare algo sospechoso)_

Clare:vaya me pregunto quien abra echo eso...jejeje...es un misterio...Miren es un pájaro!(_apunta al cielo y se ve a alguien acercandose a ellos)_

Carl:yo creo que es un avión

Kin:no es..._(ve fijamente)_ Spider Boy!

Corey:que!?_(Lenny aterriza en el suelo todo lastimado)_como es que regreso?

Carrie:oh yo se porque!_(mete su mano en el bolsillo de Laney y saca un moño bumerán)_le dije que me guardara mi segundo moño bumerán por si Acaso ^^

Todos:¬_¬..

Carrie:si mejor lo ayudo..._(se agacha al costado de Lenny)_oye Lars sigues vivo?..._(pero en vez de decir si accidentalmente la besa en los labios)_

Clare:eh Carrie..

Carrie:ijijijii!(_salta al cielo con corazones a su lados y se pone en modo diario como Trina,y empieza a escribir,cuando termino callo al suelo lentamente)_

Corey:_(toma el diario)_ hora del.._.(eleva el diario al aire pero Carrie se lo Arrebata)_

Carrie:hora del show..

Corey:esto es legal?

Carl:quien sabe...

**-Segundos Después-**

En el ayuntamiento en un escenario,Carrie estaba en el micrófono,Laney en el bajo,Corey en la guitarra,Kon en la batería,Kin en el teclado,Carl preparaba su videocamara,y Clare estaba a lado del alcalde a ver si le gustaba la fiesta y mientras ella cuidaba a Lenny que estaba en una silla de ruedas vendado de la cabeza,de un pie,de un brazo,un ojo morado,le faltaba 3 dientes y estaba algo rasguñado,porque cuando Corey lo lanzo cayo en un callejón lleno de perros y gatos XD.

_**[Carrie]**_  
_**You don't have to look like a movie star **_  
_**Ooh I think you're good just the way you are **_  
_**Tell me if you could would you up and run away with me? **_

_**You don't have to roll like a millionaire **_  
_**Baby I would go with you anywhere **_  
_**We don't need no gold, we'll be shining anyway, we'll see **_

_**[Laney y Carrie]**_  
_**You know can nobody get down like us **_  
_**We don't f-ck 'till we get enough **_  
_**C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop **_  
_**Break it down, show me what you've got **_

_**[Carrie]**_  
_**Ooh my my baby don't be shy **_  
_**I see that spark flashing in your eye **_  
_**My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all **_  
_**So baby come with me and be my ooh la la**_

(Mira a Lenny que sonreía aun lastimado y ella le guiña un ojo)

_**Take my hand, we can go all night **_  
_**And spin me round just the way I like **_  
_**It feels so good, I don't wanna stop **_  
_**So baby come with me and be my ooh la la **_

_**You don't have to wear no designer clothes **_  
_**Just as long as we're dancing on the floor **_  
_**Fingers in my hair and I'm letting go tonight, so free **_

_**[Carrie y Laney]**_  
_**You know can nobody get down like us **_  
_**We don't f-ck 'till we get enough **_  
_**C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop **_  
_**Break it down, show me what you've got **_

_**[Carrie]**_  
_**Ooh my my baby don't be shy **_  
_**I see that spark flashing in your eye **_  
_**My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all **_  
_**So baby come with me and be my ooh la la **_

_**Take my hand, we can go all night **_  
_**And spin me round just the way I like **_  
_**It feels so good, I don't wanna stop **_  
_**So baby come with me and be my ooh la la **_

_**[Kin y Kon bailando como robots] **_

_**Be my oh la la x16**_

_**[Carrie]**_

_**Ooh my my baby don't be shy **_  
_**I see that spark flashing in your eye **_

_**Ooh my my baby don't be shy **_  
_**I see that spark flashing in your eye **_  
_**My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all **_  
_**So baby come with me and be my ooh la la **_

_**Take my hand, we can go all night **_  
_**And spin me round just the way I like **_  
_**It feels so good, I don't wanna stop **_  
_**So baby come with me and be my ooh la la**_

Un humo Morado rodea a los GrojBand y vuelven a sus ropas normales incluso,Clare,Carl y Lenny.

Todos: O-O ¡ah!.

...

Todos:YEEEEEEEEEEIIY

Clare:y bien?_(le dice al alcalde)_

...

...

Alcalde Mellow:(_saca la foto de su mamá)_nos encanto!

GrojBand:si!

Alcalde:tal vez quieran hacer lo mismo en la fiesta de mi otra sobrina

Corey:gracias alcalde,pero creo que estamos bien.._(una luz lo ilumina) _lo mejor es ser tu mismo en vez de fingir ser alguien que no eres,fingir ser un superhéroe trae consecuencias,y si finges ser uno acabaras así!_(apunta a Lenny)_

Todos:O-O

Corey:Gracias a todos por venir!(_cierra la puerta de la cochera)_

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIO? DEJEN SUS REVIEWS SON GRATIS Y RECIBEN UNAS ENCHILADAS GRATIS :DDD**


End file.
